sikoryforeverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Żyzna Gleba
Żyzna Gleba - 11 track na albumie Lasy Sikor zespołu People Of Doom napisany przez Anastazego Kałowicza. Przed utworem bohater spostrzegł się, że Klopczyk żyje. Koszmary ustąpiły a niechęć do sąsiada znów pojawiła się w sercu Anastazego. W tekście opisywane zostaje nowe zajęcie Stanisława co oczywiście nie podoba się autorowi tekstu. Specjalnie obraża płód ziemi tylko dlatego, że sąsiad z niej korzysta, wspomina biedronkę która niegdyś królowała w okolicy. Z czasem okazuje się że to wszystko to jednak zasługa nowo powstałego w okolicy Tesco. Nie ma biedronki a ogródek to ściema. Prawdopodobnie w ziemi były jakieś plastikowe podróby warzyw. Nastawienie autora nagle się zmienia. Nagle stwierdza, że żyzna gleba już nie istnieje i że klopczyk ją zatruwa odchodami z posiłku zakupionego w tesco. Dostrzeżona zostaje potrzeba żyzności gleby (tylko dlatego, że klopczyk jej nie używa). Zanieczyszczeniom winny jest Stanisław Klopczyk. *Tak naprawdę tekst trafił na 11 pozycję przypadkowo, powinien znajdować się dużo wcześniej. Skoro jednak już na niej jest, trzeba było to poprzeć w koncepcie. *Tekst może być traktowany jako kontynuacja Jebanego Zatruwacza z pierwszego albumu. Tekst: People Of Doom - Żyzna Gleba Gatunek: Metal Czas trwania: 6:37 (Gra Keyboard i harmonijka) '' '' Ziemniaczki, Kapusta, maliny, truskawki, pomidory,i inne chwasty... I ten gbur co sieje to niepotrzebne gówno... Ten Klopczyk co udaje rolnika. (Wchodzi perkusja) Bawi się spryskiwaczem i podlewa kwiaty. Zabawa zabawą a Bolesław wyżera po kryjomu. Żeby Stachu nie zobaczył, nie mówcie nikomu. '' '' (Wchodzi reszta, Przestaje grać harmonijka) '' '' Żyzna gleba! Niepotrzebna nikomu! Żyzna gleba! Po chuj ona komu! Bo dziś masz tanie żarcie w biedronce! Tanie produkty spożywcze i nie tylko kup w chujonce! '' '' Klopczyk... Jebosz, kurwosz no i chujasz... Przecież on nie umie nawet dupy podetrzeć! A w żyznej glebie może najwyżej srać! Wiadomo że on nie zasiał by nawet chwastu! A codziennie wychodzi z domu i wraca z worem ziemniaków! Marchewki też z dupy mu nie mogą wychodzić... '' '' Żyzna gleba! Niepotrzebna nikomu! Żyzna gleba! Po chuj ona komu! Bo dziś masz tanie żarcie w biedronce! Tanie produkty spożywcze i nie tylko kup w chujonce! '' '' (Solo) '' '' Żyzna gleba! Bo dziś masz tanie żarcie w biedronce! Tanie produkty spożywcze i nie tylko kup w chujonce! '' '' Już wiadomo! To nie gleba! Ani Biedronka! To zasrane tesco! Przeterminowana żywność jest za darmo! Klopczyk bierze, bo pieniędzy nie ma! A potem ból, stęki i jęki w nocy! A potem nocne sranie i zajmowanie publicznego toi toja! '' '' (Zaczyna się cięższe brzmienie) '' '' Żyzna gleba! Już nie istnieje! Żyzna gleba! już nie istnieje! Klopczyk w nią szcza! Zatruwa! I trawa gnije! Klopczyk w nią sra! Zanieczyszcza odchodami! Odchody! Odchody! Niby właściwości mają dobre! Ale Klopczyk to nie stworzenie ziemskie! I ziemia się wypala! '' '' Żyzna gleba już nie istnieje! Żyzna gleba już nie istnieje! Kurwa! Kurwa! A potem stąpamy po łące! I Jak nie gówno to szczy! Jak nie szczy! To gówno! Rzygi! Wymiociny! Są wszędzie jak te leszczyny! Smród! Brud! I znowu odchody! Kurwa Są wszędzie! '' '' Żyzna gleba już nie istnieje! Żyzna gleba już nie istnieje! Żyzna gleba już nie istnieje! Żyzna gleba już nie istnieje! Żyzna gleba już nie istnieje! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Klopczyk zatruł wszystko! Chuj jebany zatruł świat! '' '' (wszystko ucicha) (Przytłumione krzyki! Cichnące) Nie istnieje! Klopczyk rozpierdala nas po kolei a zaczyna od wszystkiego co nas otacza! Kurwa! Koniec z nami! Koniec! Po kolei! Zwalczyć dziada! Zabić chuja! Wymordować skurwieli! '' '' (Zaczyna grać harmonijka. Zaraz włączają się gitara akustyczna, elektryczna gra coś typu solo. trochę pomaga bass. po 35. sekundach wszystko ucicha) Kategoria:People Of Doom Kategoria:Anastazy Kałowicz Kategoria:Lasy Sikor